


Tengoku

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Quests
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: La gilda G2 manda in missione la sua squadra, ma le cose vanno male in partenza: vengono teletrasportati da un'altra parte.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Nella Neve

La luna era coperta quella notte. Nel solaio, un topolino si stava arrampicando faticosamente, le unghie che affondavano tra le fibre di iuta. Una volta in cima si guardò attorno, alzando il muso prima di scendere e allargare un buco nel sacco, cercando di raggiungere qualche chicco di riso.

Un rumore improvviso gli fece rizzare le orecchie. Degli artigli lo schiacciarono sulla iuta, chiudendosi intorno a lui con lentezza. Stretto tra lunghe dita nere, il topo venne sollevato, scalciando impotente contro quelle dita color della pece. Quando la mano si aprì, il topo cercò di aggrapparsi alle piccole squame cornee, prima di cadere nel buio più profondo.

Il becco si chiuse, e una risata emerse dall'oscurità.

"Topi."

Una lingua rosa luccicò per un secondo, prima di scomparire nuovamente.

"Non si dovrebbe mai saltare l'opportunità di un pasto."

Le nubi si diradarono, illuminando flebilmente la zampa di corvo passare sul lungo becco affilato.

"Questo vale anche per te, DanDy."

Il ghigno brillò ancora una volta, prima di allargarsi in una fila di denti affilati e poi tremolare, perdendo forma e tornando nel buio.

"Non li salto. Al massimo ci faccio delle merende, così posso mangiarli di nuovo in futuro."

Il tengu abbassò lentamente la zampa sul collo piumoso, guardando nel buio.

"Merenda? Per questo hai lasciato scappare quegli umani? Non hai pensato al mio, di pasto?"

Con un sospiro sollevò il sacco di riso, incamminandosi nell'oscurità con passo attento. Le assi scricchiolavano sotto il suo peso, finché con lentezza non riuscì a trovare nel buio un vecchio baule. Aggiunse il cibo al resto delle scorte, assicurandosi che non ci fossero altri scrocconi.

"Hai ancora un po' di offerte."

Continuò la voce nell'ombra.

"Non dovresti preoccuparti di morire di fame."

Il tengu emise un sibilo. Non era particolarmente infastidito, in realtà. Ma con DanDy doveva sempre tenere le redini, perché quell'incubus era troppo incauto. Una sua leggerezza avrebbe potuto rovinare i piani che aveva meticolosamente costruito.

"Mi preoccupo, perché basta una nevicata più abbondante e potrei non riceverne per mesi."

Prese il silenzio dell'incubus come positivo. Fargli capire che accumulare risorse era la cosa più importante sembrava appena più facile.

"Quindi cosa dovrei fare quando trovo un umano che ho avuto per merenda?"

Chiese l'oscurità, corna e fiamme visibili per un momento.

"Catturarlo e portarlo qui. Lo metterò in salamoia, così durerà del tempo."

Le nuvole passarono oltre. La luce lunare riuscì a penetrare tra i listelli di legno del tetto, illuminando debolmente la soffitta. DanDy sedeva comodamente sulla propria coda, il corpo nudo avvolto da una patina di oscurità. Il tengu, in confronto a lui, era alto: nonostante le piume, la statura e gli abiti che gli fasciavano i fianchi conferivano un aspetto slanciato. Non che servisse a molto, in quell'angolo di foresta piena di neve, lontano da ogni insediamento e barlume di civiltà.

Un lampo acciecante fece strillare DanDy, che scattò disordinatamente dietro l'altro, tutte le appendici sollevate in un fremito spaventato. Quando la luce scemò, e gli occhi del tengu si riabituarono al buio, il grande uccello incrociò le braccia, leccandosi la punta del becco con la lingua.

"Guarda chi si è teleportato qua, DanDy."

L'incubus si sporse oltre il suo yukata, l'espressione che mutò velocemente in un ghigno fatto solo di denti. Le fiamme violacee della sua oscurità si allargarono, diventando una figura demoniaca e famelica.

"Abbiamo ben più di un pasto."


	2. La Gilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutto va bene per i G2. Almeno, tra un problema personale e l'altro.

La città, a quell'ora, era più viva che mai. Cittadini e avventurieri si affollavano lungo la via lastricata, passando sotto l'arco dipinto con un allegro giallo, muovendosi tra un negozietto e l'altro. Wunder stava ringraziando il fruttivendolo dall'alto dei suoi due metri, eredità non troppo nascosta di un padre orco. Sollevò il capo biondo per salutare una ragazza che si affacciava da uno dei tanti balconi che davano sulla strada, lanciandole poi una mela, che lei accettò ridendo. Mikyx osservò infastidito la scena, alzando la testa in tempo per vedere la giovane correre in casa.

"Come fai a cuccare così tanto?"

Gli chiese con un soffio, il mezz'orco rispose con uno sguardo confuso. Poco lontano da loro, in mezzo alla strada, sia Caps che Perkz stavano scavando tra i libri in esposizione su una scaffalatura bassa e in metallo, piena di riviste e manuali usati.

"Avete finito?" Gridò Mikyx, prendendo tra le braccia il sacchetto di carta pieno di verdura. Il viso di Perkz apparve da un vecchio libro dalla copertina unta, entusiasta.

"Sai cosa ha detto Grabbz? Che spesso tra gli usati si possono trovare cose interessantissime a basso prezzo!"

"E cosa avete trovato fin'ora?" Chiese Mikyx, prendendo un bel respiro e riequilibrando il sacchetto in modo che non rischiasse di cadere a terra. Aggrottò la fronte, cercando di capire cosa Caps avesse sollevato.

"Una raccolta epistolare tra un umano e la sua amante, fata lussuriosa, e una serie di fiabe per la buonanotte ispaniche!"

Mikyx sbuffò infastidito, facendo loro segno di avvicinarsi con la testa.

"Lasciate stare quella roba e venite ad aiutarci! Dobbiamo ancora passare dal macellaio."

Caps rise e corse subito dagli altri due, sghignazzando. Perkz si guardò attorno, e prese qualche moneta di rame dal borsello, alzando la mano per attirare l'attenzione del libraio. Quando arrivò vicino a Mikyx, questi lo squadrò sbuffando. "Finito di girovagare? Non voglio arrivare più tardi del previsto."

Perkz gli fece solo un sorriso, tenendo l'involucro di carta sottobraccio.

"Più in alto, Jankos! Più in alto!" Gridò Carlos, gli occhi puntati verso la cima del grande abete. Grabbz scosse la testa nel sentire una risposta spaventata, e unì le mani in preghiera.

"Jankos, se cadi ti prendiamo, lo sai? Non aver paura, vai avanti!"

Carlos e Grabbz tesero l'orecchio, sentendo solo un mormorio distante, un fruscio tra le foglie. Il capo gilda si grattò la testa, prendendo un bel respiro prima di girarsi verso il gruppetto che attraversava il selciato.

"Papa, papa! Siamo tornati!"

Carlos piegò le labbra in un sorriso, l'umore già migliorato dall'appellativo con cui Perkz gli si rivolgeva.

"Oltre a non continuare col tuo dialetto, dovresti pure chiamarmi in modo diverso, sai?" Lo salutò, attendendo che il ragazzo gli volasse tra le braccia. Lo strinse e passò le labbra sul suo orecchio, controllando il resto della gilda avvicinarsi con le spese.

"E dovresti smetterla di chiamarmi così in pubblico. Lo capiranno prima o poi." Aggiunse mormorando, un leggero tono di avvertimento nella voce. Perkz rispose con una risatina innocente, e si staccò da lui, passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra secche. Wunder si avvicinò a lui, ed entrambi sollevarono il capo.

"Lo vedi?"

"Lo vedo."

Confermò Wunder, prendendo un mandarino da un sacco di carta. Prese un lungo respiro, e tirò con forza verso la cima dell'albero, colpendo qualcosa in mezzo al fogliame. Una serie di imprecazioni in una lingua straniera tuonarono dall'albero, la punta che iniziò ad ondeggiare.

"Ehi!" Li richiamò Grabbz, attirato dalle lamentele. Si avvicinò con aria seria, alzando un dito accusatore verso i ragazzi.

"Ci manca solo che qualcuno lo faccia cadere di nuovo." Ringhiò sottovoce, prima che un ringhio quasi inumano fece loro alzare gli occhi. Quando la testa bionda di Jankos uscì dalle foglie, il suo sguardo saettò tra tutti i presenti, piccoli ma ben distinguibili sul prato fiorito.

"Caps, sei stato tu? Vieni su se ne hai il coraggio!"

Sbraitò, ma la risata degli altri due gli fecero cambiare obiettivo.

"Bastardi! Ora scendo e quel mandarino ve lo ficco su-"

Lo scherno di Perkz lo fece solo imbufalire di più. Si aggrappò ad un ramo, cercando di sporgersi il più possibile verso i ragazzi, agitando un pugno dai suoi venti metri d'altezza.

"Siamo stati tutta la mattina a cercare di fargli raggiungere la cima. È migliorato, ma non ce ancora riuscito completamente. Dopo una certa altezza, si blocca."

Grabbz incrociò le braccia, passandosi un dito sulla fronte oleosa.

"Sarà meglio che vada ad aiutare Izpah in cucina. Controllate che scenda."

Wunder gli passò i sacchi di vivande, e si avvicinò al tronco, poggiando la mano sulla corteccia. Dalle fronde, continuava a provenire un borbottio basso.

"Dai, Jankos. Va tutto bene. Devi solo riabituarti alle grandi altezze. E già sei stato fantastico ad arrivare così su."

Gli gridò Perkz, le braccia incrociate e il pacchetto di carta contro il petto.

Con un fruscio, uno stivale comparì tra gli aghi, e Jankos saltò sul terriccio umido sottostante l'abete, pulendosi dalle foglie che gli si erano impigliate addosso.

"Grazie, Perkz. Anche se non dimentico quel lancio!" Iniziò "Potevo perdere la presa."

Wunder abbracciò da dietro il ranger, stritolandolo contro il proprio petto, raddrizzando la schiena fino a sollevarlo da terra.

"Guarda come siamo giù di morale! Andiamo a mangiare, sono sicuro che dopo la carne secca che ti abbiamo preso sarai un po' più allegro."

Dopo pranzo, Mikyx sfidò Caps a scacchi. Wunder, per qualche motivo, si sedette vicino a loro e iniziò a dispensare consigli sotto forma di assai poco silenziosi accenni, tutti nei confronti del giovane stregone. Alla terza mossa valutata e corretta, Mikyx incrociò le braccia, e mostrò i denti in un ghigno divertito.

"Giocate in due a questo punto! Io andrò a chiamare Perkz."

"Perché non Jankos?"

Chiese Wunder, prendendo un alfiere per portarlo avanti. Caps si fece più in là, facendogli spazio.

"Perché con Jankos perdo. Perkz? Dove sei?"

Chiamò Mikyx, sistemandosi velocemente gli occhiali prima di allungare il collo nel cercarlo. Il ragazzo, che stava parlando con Carlos, incrociò lo sguardo del compagno e annuì. Corse accanto a lui, sedendosi alla sua destra.

"Doppia partita? A questo punto dovremmo giocare a dama cinese."

Rispose Perkz, allargandosi meglio sul divano e un braccio sotto il tavolo, già pronto a prendere il gioco giusto.

Wunder rimase in attesa di conferme, prima di prendere i pezzi e riporre tutti gli elementi all'interno della scacchiera stessa.

"Bene. Dov'è finito Jankos? Qui potrebbe vincere anche lui."

Ridacchiò il mezz'orco, scatenando qualche risatina da parte del gruppo. Grabbz passò loro davanti, una tazza di caffè fumante in mano.

"Si sta cambiando, arriva fra poco. E mi raccomando, voi: dopo la partita, ci si allena."

Quella sera, quando Carlos si sedette sul letto di Perkz, ricevette il pacchetto chiuso nella carta grezza, un filo di spago intorno, a tenerlo insieme. L'uomo scartò l'oggetto con calma, attento a non rovinarlo. Quando estrasse il libro di fiabe, fece uno sbuffo divertito.

"È un regalo, Perkz?"

Chiese, rigirandolo tra le dita. Il ragazzo gli fece spazio sulla trapunta, avvicinando la lanterna ad olio, un gran sorriso che non riusciva a levare.

"L'ho trovato tra i libri usati in città. Sono in spagnolo, ho pensato subito a te." "Al fatto che potessi leggertele." Lo corresse Carlos, ottenendo in risposta un mugolio eccitato. L'uomo salì completamente sul letto, infilandosi sotto le lenzuola nel tentativo di scaldare i piedi nudi.

"Va bene, va bene. Anche se non capirai nulla, lo vuoi lo stesso?" Chiese, lanciando un'occhiata al giovane, che si era già sistemato contro di lui, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Allungò una mano per afferrare il ciondolo che l'uomo aveva sul petto.

"Mi sembri agitato." Mormorò, poggiando l'altra mano sul proprio petto. L'altro gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante, e scese a dargli un bacio sulla fronte. "Problemi di lavoro. Pare ci siano state delle interferenze coi cristalli del teletrasporto, ultimamente."

Perkz si girò sul fianco, andando a strofinare il naso sul torace dell'uomo. "Mmmh, hai paura per noi?"

Il tono del ragazzo era scherzoso, e Carlos sbuffò dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte.

"Per ora si sono registrati casi solo in Oriente. A voi domani non accadrà un bel niente."

Ridacchiò, prima di schiarirsi la voce e aprire il libro di fiabe, cercando tra i titoli. Perkz si rilassò, poggiando il capo nuovamente sul cuscino.

"Chissà che cos'è, che sta disturbando così tanto l'energia..."

Carlos gli carezzò gentilmente la testa nel vederlo chiudere gli occhi, e trattenendo uno sbadiglio iniziò a raccontare.

"Ricordate: la missione è semplice, ma non per questo dovete sottovalutarla."

Ammonì Grabbz, girando intorno al gruppo. Tutti erano nella loro migliore divisa, l'elmo da samurai cucito sugli abiti da Carlos stesso. Perkz strinse il proprio libro di magie, facendo un sorriso al capo della gilda che sedeva davanti a loro. Carlos nascose la propria espressione dietro un boccale di birra, sperando che nessuno potesse notare il suo imbarazzo.

"È una missione semplice, ma abbastanza lunga. Vi ho preparato del cibo che troverete nelle vostre borse, e mi raccomando, se ci sono problemi..."

Ricordò Grabbz, fermandosi di fianco alla poltrona su cui era seduto Carlos. Il team sospirò, e ripeté in coro. "... Raggruppiamoci, recuperiamo le energie, e se non riusciamo a superare il problema, vi contattiamo."

I due uomini sembrarono soddisfatti dalla risposta. Izpah, un altro degli aiutanti di Carlos, si preparò ad attivare il cristallo. Jankos estrasse una freccia e la incoccò, Wunder poggiò davanti al gruppo lo scudo alto quasi quanto lui. In un lampo, i ragazzi erano scomparsi.


End file.
